Teletubies meet Bleach
by Rinata Kuiichi
Summary: Ok, I've been bad writer's block lately. Here's something that got my creative juices flowin' again.


Ok, I only own Jun Neko, Hime Kagesaki, and Tatianna. Every other person belongs to Tite Kubo. Enjoy my crack fic.

* * *

"Hi, my name is what? My name is who? My name is slicky, slicky, Slim Shady!~" sang Jun, and Toushiro got an irk mark.

"It's Eminem, Hitsugaya. American thing, you wouldn't understand." said Mika and she walked over to the computer desk by Jun. "Give me an ear bud." she said and Jun handed over the bud. She and Jun begun watching something on the computer, and Toushiro looked over at the two girls, watching them with a raised eyebrow. Then he looked to the TV, going back to his program.

"EEEEEEE!!" screamed both girls suddenly, and Toushiro jumped up.

"Dude!" said Ichigo, running down the stairs. 'What's wrong with you two!?" he asked/yelled, and both girls turned around. Blinked, then went back to the computer screen to click on a video.

Both guys looked over their shoulders. The name of the video read: "The Maze Game". Before Ichigo could ask a question, Mika turned to him and shushed at him, then unplugged the headphones from the hard drive. Jun glared, but then went back to the video, pressing play. Toushiro and Ichigo could hear white noise in the background, but the screen showed a normal maze on the screen. The white arrow led the small red dot through the simple maze, leading to Level 2. This one was much harder than the first one. It took two tries for the red dot to finally make it to the end, and the screen popped up, saying Level 3. The screen went black, and the boys leaned forward, waiting to see what would happen.

Suddenly, an ugly/scary old lady/thing popped out at the boys, and let out a crazed banshee scream that pierced the guys' souls. The boys screamed bloody murder, falling backwards onto the floor. The girls began to laugh, not fazed out at all by the scream.

"What the hell," began Ichigo, grabbing at his chest, "was that?!"

"The Maze Game, Ichi-nii." said Jun. "What else?" Mika snickered at the two.

"Were you guys actually scared by that? Jeez, you guys are weak." and Jun cracked up.

"Losers." she "whispered".

"Fine! What about you two though? Why'd you two scream like that." Both girls went all scared as Toushiro asked this. Jun gulped, as Mika asked, "D-do you really wanna see?" God, these girls were bipolar! Toushiro got a sweatdrop at their change of mood, and Ichigo nodded.

"Well, we'll put iy on, but we ain't gonna watch it." said Jun and both got up for the guys to sit.

Ichigo sat down next to Toushiro and gave him a look that said, WTF? Toushiro shrugged and one question entered their minds. What was scaring them so bad? They looked back at the computer screen and the video title read, "The Gay Barbie song: Teletubie/Barney style".

As the song began to play, the guys had WTFH? written all over their faces. The girls on the other hand dived into the couch, screaming. Both guys shrugged and looked back at the 'scary' video, not looking back at the girls.

Until.......they heard a door open, and 5 pairs of footsteps on the stairs leading up into the room.

"oh, my GAWD....IT'S THEM !--!!!!Run!!" screamed both girls and both jumped out of the window(apartment has 3 stories, they are on the second) next to the computer.

"What the...?" Both guys heard irregular breathing behind them, and both turned around oh so very slowly. There was Barney, and 5 Teletubies, looking down on the two with never ending smiles.

"I love you." they all said at the same time, spreading out their arms.

Both guys grabbed each other and screamed girlishly.

"HOLY SHIT!! It's fuckin' Barney!!!!!" screamed Ichigo and both jumped out of the window and everyone could hear them scream away.

"Barney" closed the window and laughter ensued as they dreaded characters removed their masks.

"Ha ha, good job everyone." said Tati, removing her Teletubie mask, as Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Matsumoto also took off their masks. Everyone laughed about the prank, then Matsumoto looked at the un-masked Teletubie in the room.

"Uhm, who's that?" she asked, pointing at the 6th member, and everyone paled.

"Hey girlfriends!!" it said, doing a _strange _pose, and they saw it had a thong on.

"Oh, my God!! it's the real fuckin' deal!!" screamed everyone and all five ran at the window. Ikkaku bounced off the closed window and found that he broke it. All 5 screamed running away and the 5th Teletubie removed their mask.

"Dude, you get all that Mika? On the camera?" asked Jun, giggling. Mika came out from behind the TV, brandishing out a recording camera. She clicked it off and grinned.

"You know it, girl." she said and high-fived Jun. "Good idea using your zanpacto to make light clones of us. Now, we have the greatest prank/blackmail in the world. "

"Yep, men, screaming like little girls? How could not be blackmail?" laughed Jun.

"Good thing they've never heard of American little kid cartoons, or they would have been smart enough to know that there are only 4 Teletubies." Both girls cracked up. Life was great. Until everyone came home.

* * *

Rinata: *shivers* I'd run to seeing those things...

Ichi: Of course you would you scaredy cat!

Rinata: *glares*

Hime: At least she's braver then you. You're the one who ran screaming.

Ichi: *shouts at her* I dont care! She wrote it!! I will have revenge!

Grimm: Sure you will, and Hime-sama will marry me and have my kids.*smirks*

Rinata: Until next crack fic......


End file.
